


I'm Sorry

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [14]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Listen when it comes to the clone thing almost all Kal are assholes for a bit, M/M, Pre-Relationship, not tagging it crossover since it is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Clark comes back from the Daily Planet to hear Carlos in his apartment. At first, he wanted him gone but now when he is gone he wants nothing more for him to be back.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Carlos Valentine, Clark Kent/Original Male Character(s) of Color
Series: 365 project [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an au between a friend and me where there were two more clones along with Conner, that being Mercury Black(yes the one from rwby) and Jet black(a rwby based oc). Also, this reaction to the clones is mainly inspired by the YJ reaction to Conner and still bitter on the fact that he just calls him his brother.

Clark frowns as he hears music playing in his apartment. He walked over to his door before x-raying inside his apartment. He tenses seeing Carlos, what the hell was he doing in his apartment. He opened the door making sure it closed. He took off his book bag before he sped over to Carlos pinning him to the kitchen counter. He held the hand that held the knife in a tight grip while his other hand pressed against his hip locking him in place. Carlos’s eyes were wide before he tried to struggle. “What are you doing here.” Clark frowns. “Repaying the favor now” Carlos let out a hiss. “Mind letting go of my hand there.” Clark’s eyes narrowed “If I wanted to fight you I would have just covered myself in flames.” Clark sighed as he let him go, moving away. Carlos put the knife down before rubbing his wrist. He remembers letting Carlos go after another attempt at arson at Luthor’s place. He didn’t know why, maybe he was just tired of Luthor’s multiple attempts to prove that he was better than him and he thought that he got what he deserved, or maybe he was just too tired to deal with something that he knew wouldn’t affect Luthor as much. Sure Luthor would have to pay to have the building redone and fixed but Carlos always made sure that no one other than Luthor was actually harmed. 

“Your next-door neighbor is nice.” That snapped Clark out of his thoughts as he looked at Carlos. “Excuse me.” He frowns. He felt a sort of panic race through him, had he- “She’s nice, she saw me waiting outside your apartment and then showed me where the extra key was. She thought I was here because I was going to hang out with your son.” “He isn’t my son, he is like a bro-” Carlos let out a scoff. “Clark, he has your DNA, and Luthor’s sounds like a parent's DNA. If he had your parent’s DNA then he would be your brother. Can you at least entertain the idea.” 

“Why do you care.” Clark frowns. “Because it hurts him” He snapped. “You always keep him at arms fucking length if you could help it that you never even see how defeated he always looks. You have a chance at being a good dad, a better one than Luthor’s by a long shot and instead, you are only better because you give him basic respect.” He growls. Clark growled “I try my best I never asked for-” 

“He never asked for you! He never asked for Luthor to do what he did but he is here.” Carlos snapped looking at him. Clark blinked a bit as he saw how upset Carlos was. He went to say something but closed his mouth as he heard the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board hard and fast. He sighs and grabs his book bag pulling his computer out of it. He sat at the table and started to work. 

No matter how fast he typed he found the sound of Carlos being there distracting. The sound of the knife changed into the sizzling of whatever he was cooking. He tried speed typing or typing louder but it didn’t help he could still hear the noise in the background. For once he never hated his super hearing more than now. He closed his computer and went to his room. Carlos didn’t say anything nor try to stop him. He hadn’t even bothered to look up from what he was cooking. 

Clark sighed as he got into the shower. He let the hot water run down him as he tried to clear his mind. He didn’t know why he didn’t just kick Carlos out. No, he knew why, because Carlos was right. He had been ignoring the clo-his kids despite both Bruce and Diana trying their best to convince him otherwise. He just couldn’t do it. He turned his open palm into a fist with a frown. He was a coward, he should have been trying his damn best to try and raise them but all he did was dump them at his parents. He sighs and runs the hand through his hair. He needed to do better but everything he looked at them he couldn’t help but feel violated. He had his own DNA mixed with that, that bastard. He couldn’t help but see him and feel anger towards them. It wasn’t right Bruce and Carlos were right. They never asked for this and he should be understanding. He should be a lot of those things to them.

He grabbed a towel as he stepped out and dried himself off. He slipped into some clothes before frowning. It was quiet, he didn’t hear Carlos’s movement in the kitchen. He felt some panic run through his body before he focused. He heard his heartbeat before feeling a sense of relief. Despite their fight, he didn’t want to leave Carlos alone like that. He didn’t like the bad taste it left in his mouth. 

He walked out finding Carlos curled up against his couch with his own cape wrapped around him. His eyes were closed but his breathing was still the same as when he was awake. He looked back and saw the plate of food on the table. “I don’t understand why you push them away.” Clark looked back at him seeing Carlos’s eyes looking back at him. “I just, I don’t know. My father was killed when I was 4. I was in the closet hiding.” Clark reached out but Carlos moved away sitting upright. He brought his hands to his face, sighing. “I never had a father or a father figure until I was found by Hunter. I just, I always thought that people who had the chance of being a father would try and do the best that they could.” Clark sighs “I’m sorry.” Carlos got up slipping his cape back on correctly. Clark reached out to him but only grabbed the edges of the cape. Carlos pulled them out of his grasp. “I’m not who you should be apologizing to. Don’t waste your breath.” And like that he was gone. Clark stared at where he was and the door for a few more seconds before he sat at the table. He cut a piece of the steak and tried to eat trying to get the bitter taste out of his mouth. It was sweet but he still felt the bitterness crawl back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave kudos if you enjoyed, please :)


End file.
